


Scarlet Harlot

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Strangers, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when Clara thinks her make-up choices can't get any more desperate...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarlet Harlot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the femslash100 drabbletag prompt ‘scarlet lipstick".

Clara looked in the mirror and then at the lipstick. She wasn't usually a “Scarlet Harlot” type of girl but well, it had been a while and needs must.

She glanced up as another woman came into the ladies, cursing the extreme lack of counter space when it became clear she wasn't going to use the loo. Feeling the pressure, she quickly applied the lipstick, completely messing it up but she told herself it was fine.

Turning, she nearly bumped into the other woman, an apology ready on her tongue but the woman just smiled and steadied her, pulling a tissue from her bag. “Here, let me.”

Clara nodded, letting the other woman rub away the bits where she'd gone over the lines of her lips, smooth over the places where she hadn't quite gone far enough. She tried not to stare, tried not to notice how gorgeous she was with her flame red hair and her big eyes, her adorable smile, legs almost up to her eyebrows and the way she bit her lip as she concentrated on Clara's. Clara couldn’t help but lean into her touch, wishing she would kiss her instead.

“There, all better,” the woman said as she pulled back, appreciating her work and pulling Clara out of her daydream.

“Thank you, you're a life saver,” Clara said breathlessly, leaning back against the counter.

“Anytime,” the woman said, slipping out as though she had never been there, like a real life Angel of Lipstick and Legs.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
